User blog:DarthVader1997/Star Wars Battle of Tough Guys: Kyle Katarn vs Galen Marek
In a new battle here on Deadliest Fiction Wiki, two well known tough guys from the iconic Star Wars franchise will fight themselves one to one, face to face. On the first side Kyle Katarn, the most famous New Republic mercenary now the toughest Jedi Knight in the galaxy and the other side Galen Marek (AKA Starkiller), the Secret and overwhelmingly powerful Sith apprentice of the infamous Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, who got betrayed by his own master and founded the Rebel Alliance alongside some senators opossed to the Empire's tyrannical regime. In this battle one of them will survive... WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! The Contendants Kyle Katarn Lightsaber (1).gif.jpg|Lightsaber MIB blaster.jpg|Blaster pistol 250px-The Force.png|Force powers Thermal detonators.jpg|Thermal detonator [[Galen Marek|Galen Starkiller Marek]] Galen reassembles a lightsaber.png|Lightsaber Galen unleashes his Force lightning.jpg|Destructive Dark Side powers Votation Please ladies and gentlemen, make your votes on your commentaries to decide who will win this match. The votation period will be closed on Friday 29 August of 2014. YOU HAVE THE CHOICE, CHOOSE YOUR WARRIOR AND BRING IT TO THE VICTORY! Battle A long time ago in a galaxy far far away,,, Kyle Katarn and his long time and loved work partner Jan Ors were travelling on their old and battered Molody Crow through the Galaxy, until Mon Mothma calls them via hologram. -Mon Mothma: Kyle, Jan, our spies brought us information about an Imperial secret base on Geonosis, it's revealed that base is in fact an old Separatis factory who now produces those Imperial secret weapons. -Kyle: Spat! They're using an old Separatist factory for build their weapons to crush the Rebellion for once. -Jan: The Empire always tries to stomp us either way or another. -Mon Mothma: Exactly, I want you to find those secret weapons and bring it to us, clear any enemy forces surrounding and may the force be with you. And the hologram deactivates -Kyle: Mon Mothma always give us the most hard quests. -Jan: Oh C'mon Kyle!. We always passed them with success, okay, let's go to Geonosis. -Kyle: Okay. Jan puts the Moldy Crow in direction to Geonosis, the former Separatist planet now in Imperial control, but a Imperial spy piloting a TIE Fighter capted the conversation between the Rebel mercenaries and Mon Mothma and send it to the Executor, Darth Vader's ship under construction, later, Vader recieves the conversation and calls his secret apprentice, Galen Marek (Starkiller). -Starkiller: What is my bidding my master?. -Darth Vader: One of my spies capted a conversation between a Rebel leader and two mercenaries via hologram, they are going to Geonosis for steal secret projects in an Imperial factory located on it. And one of those mercenaries has the Power of the Force with him, you must destroy him and bring me his weapons. -Starkiller: Understood my master. -Darth Vader: And remember to no leave any witnesses alive, or the Emperor will discover you. -Starkiller: As you wish, master. Starkiller leaves the Executor's bridge and enters to the hangar, where Juno Eclipse had prepared the Rogue Shadow for the quest, Starkiller enters on the Rogue Shadow and sits on the right chair, near of Juno. -Juno: Where we are going this time?. -Starkiller: We're going to Geonosis, I have some personal there. -Juno: I put the cordinates of Geonosis on the navicomputer, we are going to lightspeed. The Rogue Shadow leaves the Executor's hangars and enters to lightspeed in direction to Geonosis, during the travel, Starkiller requested PROXY some information about his unknown target, Kyle Katarn, then he learns that Katarn was a former Imperial Stormtrooper, but Katarn left the Empire and became a mercenary in service to the Rebels. PROXY revealed that Katarn is a powerful Force user. After that the Rogue Shadow leaves the lightspeed and enters on Geonosis's orbite, then Starkiller sees the Molody Crow also in the former Separatist planet's orbit. -Starkiller: He's in that ship, I can sense him. -Juno: This is too dangerous!. His ship has heavy weaponry and if they see us they will destroy us, I'll activate the Rogue Shadow's cloak device. -Starkiller: Good idea, and approach to the nearest place to landing the ship. Then Katarn sensed Starkiller's presence in the Force. -Kyle: I sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. -Jan: You are always sensing disturbance in the Force, Kyle. -Kyle: No, this is real, I sensed a powerful being near of us, it's possible that he or she is following us. -Jan: It's your imagination, prepare for the approach. Kyle tries to relax himself while Jan lands the Molody Crow near of the Imperial factory, then Starkiller and Juno do the same thing, but in another location also near of that factory. Katarn leaves the Molody Crow -Kyle: Be ready for pick me up; I've got a feeling that things are about to get pretty nasty around here. -Jan: Give me a shout when you got all those secret weapons. -Kyle: Just be ready to pick me up -Jan: As you wish, oh Jedi Master. Then, the Molody Crow leaps and leaves Geonosis's rocky ground, but flying around the Geonosian sky, at the same time Starkiller leaves the Rogue Shadow. -Starkiller: Be ready to pick me when I finish this. -Juno: I'll await until you finish here, take care. -Starkiller: Okay. Starkiller then makes his way to the factory, and when he enters on the factory, dispatching any Stormtrooper or another Imperial military personel who gets in his way inside it to find Katarn. At the same time, Kyle starts his mission inside the factory, entering on it. -Kyle: I had a bad feeling about this. Then Kyle enters on the factory, making his own way and engaging Imperial forces inside the factory, after that, Kyle enters on the factory's assembly and also Starkiller, but in a different room. Now Starkiller sees Kyle at distance and makes his way to the mercenary for ambush him, Kyle feels Starkiller's presence again and feels that he's approaching to him, but Kyle cannot see him and then Starkiller attacks Kyle from behind using Force push, embedding the wall and knocking him, however Kyle recovers himself and activates his lighsaber to fight the Sith acolyte, then Starkiller also activates his lightsaber and engages Katarn on a ferocious lightsaber duel. Kyle first deals some lightsaber slashes to Starkiller, but the apprentice blocked them faster with ease and when they clash their lightsabers, Katarn tries to break the clash but he fails and Starkiller uses Force lighting to electrocute Katarn and knocking him again, but Kyle recovers himself again and uses Fast lightsaber fighting style to attack Starkiller, but Starkiller now attacks Kyle dealing fast and deadly lightsaber slashes, Kyle tries to block them but he's got overwhelmed by Starkiller's aggressive lightsaber attacks and gets tired quickly, then Starkiller does a Spinning attack to kill Katarn, but Kyle reacts quickly and blocks the attack, clashing again with Starkiller, while clashing, Kyle asks Starkiller to distract him. -Kyle: What the hell are you boy?. -Starkiller: I'm not concerned about that, now I must destroy you!. -Kyle: Why?. -Starkiller: Orders from my master. -Kyle: Who's your master, apprentice?. -Starkiller: Stop asking me!. Kyle distracts Starkiller, breaks the clash, knocks him and uses Force grip to stop Starkiller, but the apprentice uses Force repulse to free himself, then Katarn is going to attack Starkiller again, but Starkiller uses the Force to push down Kyle, after Starkiller uses quickly Force Lightning on Katarn, making explosive bursts of lighting and wounding Kyle severely, Kyle screams on pain and falls to the groun, but he's still alive. Now Starkiller prepares his ultimate final blow to kill Katarn, but Kyle releases one Thermal detonator and activates it. -Kyle: Boy, you've give me a good beating, but you forgot this! -Starkiller: What the...?! Katarn throws the Thermal detonator to Starkiller, but the apprentice reacts quickly and returns it to Katarn, but Katarn is also quick reflexed and throws again the Thermal detonator to Starkiller and the detonator explodes in front of Starkiller, push down and leaving the Sith acolyte lying unconscious on the ground, then Kyle takes advantage of the situation to escape, but badly wounded and weakened, he calls Jan to rescue him, she lands the Molody Crow in the same place as before and leaves it and enters the factory with hurry, for rescue her badly wounded partner Kyle Katarn, then Jan founds Kyle crawling on the floor, because he can't walk, due to his wounds. -Kyle: Jan, help me...Argh! -Jan: What happened?!. Why are you badly wounded?! -Kyle: I had a very hard grief with a mysterious Dark Jedi, he give me a good beating, but I stunned him with one of my Thermal detonators, I think he will recover soon. Hurry, take me to the Molody Crow....Ouch!. We haven't much time!. -Jan: Okay, hold my hand on tight Kyle!!. Jan holds Kyle and takes him to the Molody Crow, at the same time Starkiller wakes up and he realizes himself that Katarn is going to escape, using his Force abilities pursues Katarn, but Kyle and Jan gain entry on the Molody Crow and make takeoff the rusty ship, but Starkiller enters on the place where the Molody Crow was stationed and uses the force to grapple the mercenaries ship, Starkiller tries to pull down the Molody Crow but a Stormtrooper throws to him another detonator, knocking him due to the explosive blast of the detonator and leaving escape the Molody Crow with Jan and Kyle inside it, Starkiller recovered, now full of frustration and fury grapples a rock with the Force and throws it to the Stormtrooper who distracted him, Starkiller screams rabidly due to it's failure, after calming himself, he calls Juno to prepare the Rogue Shadow to takeoff, then he makes his way to the Rogue Shadow. Starkiller enters on the Rogue Shadow, and the apprentice's ship piloted by Juno Eclipse leaves Geonosis, in direction to his master's Super Star Destroyer, the Executor. The Rogue Shadow arrives on one of the Executor's hangars, Starkiller leaves the Rogue Shadow in direction to the Executor's command deck, where Darth Vader is awaiting. Starkiller enters on the Executor's command deck, and kneels before his master, then Vader asks Starkiller to see if he fullfiled the mission. -Vader: The Force wielding mercenary is dead?. -Starkiller: I... Then Vader uses Force choke on Starkiller and scolds him. -Vader: I still can sense him alive, you have failed me apprentice. -Starkiller: I've done everything I could, but... Cough!. He stuned me with his explosives and escaped...Cough cough!. I tried to capture his ship, but a Stormtrooper distracted me... Gaaaahh!. -Vader: I find your lack of focus disturbing, you're distracted easily, but you are still useful to me. Then Darth Vader stops Force choking Starkiller, he coughs too hard and puts his own hands to his neck, but after a while stops coughing and gets better. -Vader: Meditate on your failure and prepare for the next mission, your training is far of complete, apprentice. -Starkiller: As you wish, my master. Starkiller leaves the Executor's command deck and goes to his secret meditation chamber, for meditate and prepare himself to the next mission. WINNER: GALEN MAREK (STARKILLER) Expert's opinion Galen Starkiller Marek won this match against Kyle Katarn due to it's overwhelming and devastating Force powers and his brutal handling of lightsaber, because a Lightsaber reverse grip practitioner like the own Galen Marek or Ahsoka Tano can deal fast, deadly and stronger lightsaber attacks, apart of deflect with ease blaster bolts. That combination made Galen Marek victorious in this match. Category:Blog posts